


Genuine

by chosuiri



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 'but why are they dating already', M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, after christmas live, fluffy w/ angst undertones bc that's my #brand, shut up idk maybe they've been dating this whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: He’s always playful like this, yes, but he never really seen him completely off-guard. Something still seems practiced, almost unreal. “I… I love you too.” He mumbles softly, now thinking of ways how to provoke a genuine response out of Hinata. There must be something to trigger a real laugh out of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "didn't you just post tetohina yesterday" um i wrote that weeks ago this is Fresh tetohina off the plate. do you think more people will ship it if i flood ao3 with it? i sure hope so  
> anyways like the tags said this takes place where they already have a pre-established relationship bc i love my domestic boys

Needless to say, he sees Hinata snicker more times than often-- amused by the results of his idle pranks. Mostly his laughs were utilized as taunts, or otherwise used to veil the true burning emotions bubbling underneath. Hinata seems very emotional-- he displays a spread of them-- from remorse to absolute glee.

They were all practiced, weren’t they? He knows one thing for sure: he’s never seen Hinata cry. It sorta pisses him off-- looking at his  _ boyfriend _ hide everything and doing all of that girly stuff. He’s being hypocritical-- since of course Tetora’s own promise to himself as a man is to not let anyone see his weaknesses, but his ideal has relatively changed itself after meeting Hinata. Of course, Hinata has told him mostly everything that he doesn’t want Yuta to know-- nonetheless, Tetora holds his suspicions that Hinata still keeps a good portion of his struggles to himself.

He’s invited Hinata to spend the night during their winter break. Hinata was really reluctant to leave Yuta behind, so it took a lot of combined convincing with Yuta to get to the point where Hinata actually agrees.

It’s a victory of sorts, Tetora supposes. As a compromise, they worked out that Tetora just comes over instead. “Our father figure doesn’t really care, anyways. He lets us do whatever…” Which Tetora only shrugs at externally, but inside he tries to think over why that can be-- and if that’s anything related to the twins’ conflict during the Christmas Live.

Tetora asks to stop by his house first, and leaves Hinata to wait right outside his apartment’s door. In a rush, Tetora groans as he frantically tries to find the gift he prepared for Hinata’s birthday. Hoping to prove himself as a competent chef (and to possibly gain his parent’s trust back so he can use the kitchen regularly), he tried to make a cake for Hinata. He thought it turned out relatively well, too. What happened to it?

“Tetsu-kun, I’m getting cooolddd~” Hinata whines distantly, and it causes Tetora to pause in his search to let Hinata in.

“Sorry Hinata-kun, I didn’t think it was gonna take that long… Just sit in front of the TV or somethin’, okay?”

“You suuuck~♪” His boyfriend sings as lips form a pout, and he reluctantly flops himself over Tetora’s coffee table, and goes to entertain himself with his phone.

Tetora shakes his head, but turns around to search for the cake. He really put a lot of work into it… he thought he told his parents to not touch it. He thought it looked decent! He didn’t really burn it, right? His parents adamantly insist that he’s not a proficient cook, so it’s possible that they might’ve…

Gingerly, Tetora hovers his hand over the trashcan’s lid-- a little scared to open it to find the contents of his cake in there. With a big gulp, he flips it open and peers into the trash receptacle to see crumbles of a hastily frosted cake sitting inside.

Tetora lets out an agonized yelp, clutching his head as he, depressed, look at his beautiful cake ruined and in the trashcan. “Agh! I put in so much work! Ahh… it’s really annoyin’!”

“Whoa~ tragic!” Hinata pops up behind him almost instantaneously.

“O-Oi! When did ya get here?” He sputters, frowning as he draws away slowly from Hinata. Something about him being really close flusters Tetora. “I didn't say to snoop around as you please!”

“Eh? But you were taking soooo long! I couldn't help but get curious, y’know?” He huffs, crossing his arms and facing up as he let out a noise of displeasure. “So you were making a cake? Fufu~ could it be? It’s for me?”

“Huh? N-No way!” Tetora exclaims, his face heating up by the second. “This… This isn’t for ya, what if I just felt like making cake? I was just gonna let ya have some.”

“You’re such a bad liar, Tetsu-kun~” Hinata sings, wrapping an arm around Tetora’s and rubbing his cheek against his. “I’m so touched that you went through all of that work for me. I loveeee you!”

Tetora stays silent, too flustered to create a coherent response-- heck, he couldn’t even bring himself to push his boyfriend off. He’s always playful like this, yes, but he never really seen him completely off-guard. Something still seems  _ practiced _ , almost  _ unreal _ . “I… I love you too.” He mumbles softly, now thinking of ways how to provoke a genuine response out of Hinata. There must be  _ something _ to trigger a real laugh out of him. That can only be so if he admits to his own faults…

“It’s a reeeeal shame that I didn’t get to eat the cake, huh~?” Hinata jokes, but Tetora senses a small hint of disappointment in his voice.  _ Ugh, really. _

“It is… hey, Yuta-kun can wait for a little longer, right?” Tetora questions, eyes burning with a new sort of determination now--  _ yes _ , he is going to try again. Maybe he’ll try cookies this time?

“He might get lonely, but~ he always understands!” Hinata chirps in response, not letting go of Tetora but withdrawing his cheek and resolving to settle with one hand clinging to Tetora’s shoulder. “What, are you going to try to make one real quick? Stuuupid, making a cake will be too long by yourself. Shouldn’t I help?”

“No way! It’s supposed t’ be a surprise! I’m supposed to do it myself, y’know? Get outta the kitchen, you can go through my room for all I care. Just give me time to make this, alright?” He regrets giving Hinata permission to go through his room, but it’s not like he has anything particularly embarrassing in there... he thinks so, at least. 

“Roger~ you’ve given me access to a gold mine, y’know? Hehe, I wonder what kind of boyish things might be lying around in there~ naughty magazines?” Hinata teases, and it causes Tetora to turn red-- he shouldn’t have done that.

“There’s nothin’ of the sort! See for yourself!” He retorts, prying Hinata’s hands off him and nudging him out of the kitchen. “Go. Shooo, shooo.”

* * *

Hinata pouts-- what is Tetora planning? He’s obviously gonna bake  _ something _ for him, but a small part of him is a little concerned that their lives are endangered today. But… it seems like Tetora managed to keep this house standing all this time. But another problem jutting out at him is that his parents aren’t home to watch him. He has a feeling that they’re the reason the cake is in the trash. (Perhaps where it belongs? Heh.)

Nonetheless, Hinata strolls down the hallway, trying to remember which one is Tetora’s room. Finding the room with the door left open, and in an absolute mess, Hinata laughs-- that’s definitely his room. Whistling, he walks into his boyfriend’s room. There’s nothing really he can look for, especially since Tetora says he doesn’t have anything weird. He might’ve been lying, though. With a shrug, he begins to sift through the boy’s mess of a room, occasionally snickering at the pink boxers he actually owns.

Realizing that Tetora must have some yearbooks laying around, he goes on a search for them-- to see that they are conveniently stored near his display of karate belts. Now this is some quality content! Laughing to himself, he begins to flip through his middle school yearbook, admiring how silly Tetora looks while he was in Middle School. At the same time, he wonders if he was popular and got confessed to by all sorts of girls.  But at the same time, he knows that Tetora still is absolutely inexperienced. 

That assures him, in a way.

* * *

“Done! Hinata-kun, I’m dooone! I don’t think we got anymore time to wrap it, but…” Tetora calls him over, looking accomplished as he looks over his work. The shapes certainly are a far cry from successful, but if he squints they  _ vaguely _ look like hearts-- more like triangles if anything, but that fits with Hinata’s aesthetic anyways. He didn’t burn them, and that’s the most important part. He used the right temperature, and followed all of the instructions carefully. He even decorated them! Although, it is a little sloppy too.

Hinata pokes his head into the room, looking a little pleased when he smells the sweet aroma. Clasping his hands together, Hinata steps into the kitchen fully and beams at Tetora. “Oooh, it smells pretty good~ how strange!” He grins as he walks closer to see what they looked like.

Upon reaching the tray of cookies, Hinata glances at them for a second. They look like sugar cookies, and he even notices that Tetora put in the effort of decorating them and putting sprinkles on-- he even wrote “I love you” on them. He’s unexpectedly  _ gross _ too sometimes, huh? “You wrote ‘I love you’ on them? And the shape… it’s… pfft!” Hinata snorts, not prepared as he launches himself in a fit of full-out laughter.

His glee catches Tetora off guard, but he smiles affectionately as he witnesses his boyfriend bring himself to the point of tears in his laughing--  _ it’s genuine _ , he thinks to himself pridefully.

Although, a part of him is offended that Hinata only is laughing really hard because of his horrid attempt at decorating the cookies. How rude! He even called him  _ gross _ . “Shouldn’t ya be fawning all over me? I did this for you!”

“Oh, my bad.” Hinata apologizes with a smirk, “thank you so much, my hero. Making cookies for me? I’m so touched! I love you so much, I might have to give you a reward~?”

“Nooo, not like that. That’s gross.” He frowns, pushing Hinata off with his fake kissy noises. 

“Then what?”

Tetora took one of the cookies off the tray, disregarding its heat, and bites onto it-- holding it in his mouth, he brings his face closer to Hinata’s and offers him the cookie.

Hinata lets out a laugh again, and takes one bite out of the cookie, leaving Tetora hanging for a second to criticize the cookie. “Hmm, it’s not bad. I’m surprised! It could use a little more sugar, though? Maybe even some spice…” Narrowing his eyes and focusing in on something, Tetora suspects that it might be his lips, Hinata just continues to stare at him.

Groaning at the suspense the twin is trying to put him through, he eats the rest of his own cookie to spite the other. After that, he grabs Hinata’s chin and tilts it up so he can plant a kiss on his lips. “There’s your spice.”

Hinata grins.

“I think I need a little more.”

**Author's Note:**

> ship tetohina  
> @ me on twitter (@sweetie_wink) and i'll absolutely educate you on why they're perfect
> 
> also yuta is still alone at home... tfw ur brother leaves u for his boyfriend


End file.
